


Obasi

by phantisma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "unconventional crossover" challenge.  Harry and Ron find themselves a long way from home after finding something Merlin left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obasi

“I’m telling you, I heard voices.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, Rodney.”

“Very funny. Just up here.” Doctor Rodney McKay led his team through the dark cavern that seemed to eat the light from their flashlights, leaving them unable to see more than a two foot circle around them. Until the sounds of the mysterious voices, the mission had been worthless, though the black rock the mountain seemed made from had interesting properties that included the negation of light and a sharpness that Ronon had discovered after stumbling in the dark. Rodney reached a turn in the tunnel and paused, waiting for his team to join him. “There,” he whispered over his shoulder. “Tell me you don’t hear that.”

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard stopped beside him, cocking his head. “Bloody hell, Harry!”

“Hold still Ron. Luminous.”

“They sound British.” Sheppard said, peering around the turn in the tunnel. A soft dot of white light was bouncing around, not really illuminating much.

“Stop struggling.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one trapped in this bloody thing.”

Sheppard nodded to Rodney and they moved in side by side, with Teyla and Ronon coming in behind them. The foursome came to a halt when their lights revealed the source of the voices. The two young men looked up at them, shocked. The red head was on the floor, his legs caught in something that looked like roots. The brunette was bent over, some sort of light in his hand, trying to assist him.

“Oh!” The dark haired one straightened up, his eyes sweeping over the uniforms and weapons. “Who are you?” he asked. The red head stopped struggling against the roots that bound him and gaped at the team.

Sheppard looked to his team, then back before stepping forward. “Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. This is my team, Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronon. Who are you?”

“I’m Harry…um…Harry Potter. This is my friend Ron.” He held his light so that it shown on his face. He couldn’t have been much more than 17. “We…um…”

There was a popping sound and a thud as the root system released the other boy. He scrambled away from it, bumping into Teyla who reached down to help him up. “Harry? Where are we?” he asked as he pulled his hand out of Teyla’s.

“I’m not sure Ron. Colonel, I have to apologize. My friend and I—well, I don’t really know what happened. We were…there was…a device…an orb, and then…”

“Poof, here we are.” Ron finished, fiddling with something around his neck. He moved back toward Harry, his eyes on Teyla.

Harry rubbed at his head, his hand coming away with blood on it. He was starting to look woozy. “I fell, earlier,” he offered in explanation as Teyla stepped forward to look at the blood.

“He needs medical assistance,” she said to Sheppard. “Can you boys tell me where you were…before the Poof?”

Ron’s eyes got big and he turned to Harry. “Um…England?” Harry said.

“England?” Rodney asked, doubt and sarcasm coloring his voice.

“Rodney, please. Do you know have any idea where you are?” Sheppard asked.

Harry shook his head, then reached out for Teyla’s arm. Ron yelled and Harry's knees gave way beneath him. Teyla cushioned his fall and John nodded. "Alright, back to the gate."

p

p

The smell of antiseptic was the first thing to greet Harry as he woke. The pain in his head was the next thing to register. “Great, hospital,” he muttered and slowly opened his eyes. This wasn’t the familiar comfort of Hogwarts hospital wing, he could tell that even without his glasses. His hand went to the thick bandage on his forehead and the memory hit him. They had been in Merlin’s cave. Hermoine had warned them not to touch anything, then there was the white light, the glowing orb and the feeling of being sucked into a straw and spit out into the darkness.

Harry sat up cautiously, though his stomach roiled in protest until he leaned back against the pillow again. “I’d take it slow there, young man,” a very Scottish voice said. The doctor approaching him was nothing like Madam Pomfrey. “That’s one nasty bump on your head.” The man paused and flashed a small light in each of Harry’s eyes then nodded. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, but there’ll be a bit of a headache for the next few days.”

“Where am I?”

“That’s probably a question better answered by someone else. You’re safe though, you and your young friend.”

“Ron. Where is he?”

“Oh, I checked him over when you came back with Col. Sheppard, but he was fine, so I released him. Last I saw him, he was being escorted to the dining room by Ronon.”

“How’s our patient, Dr. Beckett?”

The doctor turned, smiling as Colonel Sheppard and a woman in a similar uniform came into the room. “He’ll be just fine, Elizabeth. A few days rest and he’ll be good as new.”

“That’s good news.” She smiled at the doctor, then turned to Harry. “Harry, my name is Elizabeth Weir. I run this facility. You remember Col. Sheppard?”

Harry nodded, then thanked the doctor who handed him his glasses. “Can you tell me where we are and how I got here?”

She came to stand beside his bed. “I can tell you where you are, but I’m fairly certain we have no idea how you got here, or rather, there. We’ve transported you here from the planet where Col. Sheppard and his team found you.”

“Planet?”

Her eyes narrowed, watching as he processed the information. “Yes, you are our guest here in the city of Atlantis, on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy. The planet where you were found is connected to this one via a device called a Stargate.”

“Atlantis? As in…Atlantis?” Harry tried to remember everything he’d ever read about Atlantis, though he was fairly certain none of it would stand up to the reality he was staring at. He wished Hermoine were there. She probably knew everything there was to know about Atlantis. “So, how did we…Merlin.” He rubbed at his head, noticing the look that passed between Weir and Sheppard. “There was a mention of Atlantis in the book I was reading. It…I couldn’t really read it. The language was strange. Hermoine—my friend told me that it was a journal of some sort.”

“Did you say, Merlin?” Sheppard asked.

Harry nodded guardedly. “I know, its all myth and fairytale…but…I wouldn’t have believed it…either…but, well, we found a cave and in it was a bunch of books and stuff.” He dropped his eyes and swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think about how the hidden cache of ancient artifacts had been hidden for years by a spell that Dumbledore had set, or that it was Dumbledore’s death that had left it unprotected for he and his friends to stumble into. These were Muggles, military Muggles at that. They wouldn’t understand.

“Are you okay?” Elizabeth asked and he inhaled sharply.

“Well, I’ve just found out I’m not on Earth, or even in the galaxy where Earth is, and no one knows how I got here. I don’t think okay isn't even in the same county at this point.”

She smiled and touched his leg. “We are working on it. The good news is that we can get you home. It may take a while, but you won’t be stuck here.”

“Harry!” Ron’s voice rang through the hospital room and made Harry smile. Elizabeth relinquished her spot at Harry’s side for the bustling red-head. “Wait until you see this place!”

“I’ll let you and your friend talk. If you need anything just ask.”

Weir and Sheppard fell back, conferring briefly with the doctor before leaving. Harry looked at Ron, who’s face was as animated as the day of his first Quidditch match. “Its amazing. They have these things they talk to each other through, it hangs off their ear. And the food! I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Harry nodded, trying to make sure they were alone. “What have you said to them about how we got here, or…you know…magic?”

Ron’s face took on a serious look. “Not much. They are Muggles, and we’re not supposed to…I mean…there are circumstances….and if ever there…Harry, we aren’t even on Earth!” He leaned closer and grinned. “Can you imagine what Hermoine would say to that?”

Harry had to grin too. They had argued about other planets in the past, and Hermoine always dismissed it as hogwash. “I wish she were here.”

Ron’s smile faded. “Me too, Harry. Me too.”

“Hey Red, you ready?”

They both looked up to find Ronon in the doorway. “Ready?” Harry asked and Ron looked sheepish.

“Ronon’s going to show me the city. You don’t mind do you?”

Harry yawned and settled onto his pillow. “No, I’m wiped. Have fun.”

Ron threw him a lopsided grin and headed out the door. “Where do we begin?”

Ronon clapped him on the shoulder and steered him away from the hospital wing. “Have you ever been in an actual space ship?”

“Wicked!”

p

p

Ron leaned over the railing of the balcony to peer down into the crashing surf. According to Ronon there was land somewhere out there, but Ron couldn’t see even the hint of land on the horizon. The sun was heading down into the ocean in the distance, and it painted the whole face of the city a bright red-orange. “This place is unbelievable.” Ron said as Ronon joined him at the rail.

Ronon leaned his forearms on the railing and smiled at him. “Yes, it is.” He squinted against the glare at the younger man. “Maybe when you’re friend is better we can convince Weir to give us a jumper, and we can see the mainland.”

“The people there, they’re like Teyla?”

Ronon grinned. “I don’t think there’s anyone quite like Teyla.” Ron quirked an eyebrow at him and Ronon clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong. She’s like an older sister. But she’s one of a kind. Those are her people though, yes.”

“And they’re not like you or the rest of these?”

“No, they’re…different. But then, so are you, aren’t you?”

Ron straightened up, his hand flashing to his pocket to check on the presence of his wand. “Not sure what you mean.”

“Come on. I’ve been watching you. Its not just the Atlantis stuff you’re amazed by, but the equipment and stuff that supposedly comes from your world.”

Ron blushed. He had to admit, there were a lot of things here he’d never seen before, and he’d assumed it was all alien. He turned his back to the surf and braced himself on the rail. He liked Ronon, he was younger than the others and he’d volunteered to show Ron around. “Well, on Earth there are…different cultures…Mine doesn’t really have a lot of this…stuff.”

Ronon nodded, accepting the explanation. The breeze was picking up and Ron shivered. “We should get you back inside. They’ve probably got you a room set up by now.”

“I should check in on Harry.”

“Come on.” Ronon threw an arm around Ron’s shoulders and pulled him into a buddy-like embrace. Ron blushed at the close contact, but didn’t pull away. Somehow, knowing the bigger man was there was comforting.

p

p

“I’m just saying, Elizabeth, they may not be who we think they are.” Rodney McKay opened his laptop while stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

“They’re just children.” Teyla said in defense.

“Be that as it may, we have no explanation for how they came to be there.”

“They are odd.” Sheppard said with a shrug.

“So are you.” Ronon countered. Sheppard inclined his head with a smile. “I’ve spent some time with Ron. He’s a good kid.”

“No one’s questioning that, Ronon.” Elizabeth said.

“I am.” Rodney countered.

“Okay, no one other than Rodney is questioning that.”

“I’m just saying we don’t know anything about them. We should contact Stargate Command and have them check their story. For all we know this is some kind of trick, some new scheme of the Wraith.”

“They have used humans before.” Sheppard offered.

“Well, I’ve already checked in with Stargate Command,” Elizabeth said. “They’re checking the boy’s names with England. In the meantime, Doctor Jackson says that it is entirely feasible that the boys stumbled onto some hidden cache of Ancient artifacts, another one of Merlin’s hideaways. All evidence indicates that he was hiding from more than his own people while he developed some weapon that could kill Ascended beings.”

“Maybe we should take a team back to the planet where we found them, see if we can find this device.” Teyla said.

“Good idea, Teyla. Rodney, have you finished analyzing the rock?”

“No, it’s volcanic in nature, but we haven’t figured out how it absorbs the light.”

“So we take really big lights.” Sheppard said.

“I don’t think it will help.” Rodney scowled at him…then cocked his head to the side. “We might try different kinds, colors of light though.”

“Okay, John, you take your team and see what you can find.”

“If you don’t mind, Dr. Weir, I’d prefer to stay here.” Ronon said. “I think the boys might be more comfortable and more likely to talk.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Okay, Ronon. Dr. Beckett has said that Harry is ready to be released. Why don’t you go get Ron and take Harry some clothes.” Ronon nodded and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. He grinned to himself as he left the office. He’d come to enjoy Ron’s company, and if the dreams he’d had about the young man were any indication, there was much more to enjoy.

p

p

Harry was relieved to see Ron and Ronon show up with a change of clothes and a promise of food. He had spent the last two days fretting about getting home, about Hermoine, about Ron all alone with these muggles. Now, however, as they traipsed back from the dining hall toward the room he and Ron had been given, he felt some relief. Nothing majorly disastrous had happened, Ronon was good company and Ron seemed genuinely happy.

“Medical Team to the Gateroom.” The announcement sounded through the hallways and Ronon stopped them with a raised hand.

“Dr. Weir, this is Ronon. What’s the problem?”

“Not sure yet Ronon. Rodney said they needed medical assistance.”

“On my way.” He turned to Ron and started to say something, then shook his head. “Come on.”

They sprinted toward the control room, skidding to a halt as a bleeding and limping Teyla helped Sheppard through the gate, both of them sinking to the floor as the medical team reached them. Behind them Rodney McKay pushed an equipment sled. “Close it down!” he screamed frantically, and the shield sprang to life behind him. The gate swooshed shut and a visibly shaken Rodney looked up toward them. Harry shivered. Something in his eye made Harry nervous.

“Rodney?” Elizabeth brushed past Harry and descended the stairs.

“We were attacked.”

“I gathered that. By what?”

He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. “Don’t know. We were leaving the caves. Ultraviolet light, by the way, the caves lit up like Christmas. We found the chamber where we found the boys, and this.” He gestured to the equipment sled, pulling off the tarp that covered it and Harry started.

“That’s it!” He bounded down the stairs with Ron behind him. The device was all black, roughly three feet in diameter and unlike the one they had found on earth, it seemed completely inert.

“I figured as much.” He looked back to Elizabeth. “It’s Ancient, but it’s power source is dead. There’s no way to tell what it is or what it does until we find a way to power it back up.”

“Okay, let’s get Colonel Sheppard out of here.” Dr. Beckett supervised the two men lifting the stretcher, then turned to Elizabeth. “He looks like he’s been mauled.”

Rodney cocked his head to the side. “That would be a fair assessment, Carson.”

“By what?”

“It was big, black, and deadly.” Teyla said, wincing as she tried to put weight on her ankle, which even Harry could see was badly sprained. “Dr. McKay found evidence to indicate that the caverns were at one time home to a race of people.”

Rodney shook his head. “I didn’t say people. That thing wasn’t a person.”

“What was it?” Elizabeth asked again.

Rodney sighed. “If I were to speculate, I’d have to say it was a being that was somehow trapped in the caves…at least until we started poking around in there. Sheppard was the only one that got a good look at it though.”

“Are you saying we’ve done it again?”

Rodney shook his head. “There’s no indication that there was more than one, Elizabeth. Now, if we’re done with the twenty questions, I want to get this stuff down into my lab and start figuring out what it all is.”

Elizabeth sighed and looked around the room. “Go on Rodney. You two, get Teyla to the infirmary.” She turned to Harry and Ron. “You two, I’d like to see you in my office.”

Somehow, Harry felt like he was being called to the Headmaster’s office as he trudged back up the stairs behind her. “Ronon, wait outside please.” Elizabeth said, before following the boys into her office. “Sit down.”

She crossed to her desk and slid into her chair. One hand swiped across her eyes and she sighed again before looking up. “I heard back from Earth a little while ago. Apparently, Harry, you have an aunt and uncle in Surry. However, they couldn’t find anything to say Ron exists.”

Harry smiled tentatively. “I can explain.”

She nodded. “I thought you would say that. Do you know anything about what attacked my people?”

They both shook their heads and she sat back in her chair. “Explain.”

Harry bit his lip and thought about it, looking to Ron for a moment, then making a decision. “Ron and I live in a sort of hidden world on Earth…a community where things work a little different.”

“Different how?”

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and Ron’s eyes got big. “Harry, we can’t!”

“We don’t have a choice Ron.” He held the wand up for Elizabeth to see. “We belong to the wizarding world. My aunt and uncle are what we call Muggles, and I lived with them after my parents died.”

“Muggles?”

“Un-magicked people.” Ron offered, his face green.

“Magic?” Elizabeth looked at them incredulously and Harry shook his head.

“Magic. Luminous.” He flicked the wand and the end of it lit up. “Of course, this is a really simple spell. They get a lot more complicated.”

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed and watched the dancing light for a minute. “So people in this world…what, are off the grid?”

Harry grinned. “In a manner of speaking, Dr. Weir. The two exist side by side, but most Muggles never see, they chose not to. Ron’s family has never lived in the Muggle world, that’s why you can’t find any record of them.”

“That’s pretty far fetched, Harry.” Elizabeth said.

“Any more far fetched than an American installation on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy?” Ron asked.

“We aren’t an American installation, exactly, but I get your point.”

“Dr. Weir?”

“Go ahead, Carson.”

“Colonel Sheppard is awake and asking for you.”

“On my way.” She put both hands on the surface of her desk and pushed herself to standing. “It’s probably best, for now, that we keep this conversation to ourselves.”

The young men stood with her, nodding in agreement. They followed her out to find Ronon waiting for them. “Did you still want to take a jumper to the mainland?” Elizabeth asked and Ronon nodded. “Go ahead. Just keep an eye on them.”

“Actually, Dr. Weir, I was wondering if I might help Dr. McKay.” Harry said. “I was the one who got the best look at the device on the other end. I can tell him what I saw and heard. It might help.”

“It might at that.” Elizabeth nodded and gestured to one of the techs nearby. “James, please take Harry to Dr. McKay’s lab.” The tech smiled good naturedly at Harry and motioned for him to follow.

“Have fun, Ron.” Harry said, patting his friend’s shoulder as he passed.

“I guess its just us, again.” Ron said with a grin, which Ronon echoed.

“Let’s go, before she changes her mind.” Ronon slung his arm around Ron’s shoulder and together they left the control room for the jumper hanger.

p

p

Ron patted his full stomach appreciatively. “Teyla’s people sure are friendly.”

Ronon turned to face him with a grin. “I’ve never seen anyone who could eat like that…other than me.”

Ron chuckled. “That’s nothing. I have a friend who could eat you under the table.”

Ronon raised an eyebrow. “Under the table?” His eyes flashed to Ron’s lap, then back up to the red-head’s blushing face.

“You know what I mean!” Ron exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

“And you know what I mean.” Ronon added, turning back to the console. He set the computer to take them on a wide tour of the mainland’s coast and turned back. Ron was standing, his face a mix of emotions. Ronon stood and approached, smiling slowly. “Are you okay?”

Ron nodded stiffly, then shook his head. “I’m not sure what…how…”

Ronon lifted a hand, pressing his fingers to Ron’s lips. “You talk a lot.”

“That’s what Hermoine tells me.”

“I can fix it.” Ronon said, moving a little closer.

“Oh, how?” Ron fidgeted, moving back until he felt the chair at his knees.

Ronon’s lips brushed his and Ron stiffened, in more ways than one. “See, quiet.” Ronon’s hand slid around Ron’s head, pulling him closer as his lips captured Ron’s, his tongue teasing around his lips until they found an opening. Ron moaned a little as Ronon’s other hand slid down his back.

“I-I have—I have a girlfriend.” Ron muttered when Ronon released his lips.

Ronon nodded. “So?”

“This—I’m not—“

“Talking again.” Ronon leaned in to kiss him again, and Ron numbly let him. His body was sending him signals that conflicted in his head and left him confused. “I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.” Ronon whispered in his ear. He moved and his thigh brushed against Ron’s crotch. He smiled at the obvious sign that Ron’s protest wasn’t entirely honest. His hand slid down to cup the growing bulge and Ron jumped.

His voice squeaked, though what came out wasn’t exactly words. Ronon smiled. “Does that girlfriend of yours know how to handle a situation like this?” Ron didn’t know how to respond to that. He and Hermoine had never…there was always something getting in the way and…”Sit.”

Ronon’s hand on his shoulders guided Ron into the chair, though his other hand remained cupped between Ron’s legs. Ronon slid the hand on Ron’s shoulder down, over his chest, down to the zipper of his jeans. Ron fidgeted, his face redder than his hair. “I—we—should—uh—“ Ronon was inside his pants now, his large hand fondling Ron’s cock. Slowly he pulled it free of the denim and grinned at Ron. “Go—back…we should go back.” Ron managed.

Ronon’s eyes sparkled as he touched Ron’s lips. “Shh,” he whispered before dropping to one knee and completely engulfing Ron’s hard on with his mouth. Ron’s hands came up involuntarily, reaching to push him away, then floundering and falling to his sides.

Ronon closed his eyes and concentrated on the cock sliding rapidly in and out of his mouth. If he was right, the poor kid had never had a blowjob before, and Ronon was aiming to make it a memorable one. His tongue slid up the underside and Ron gasped. Ronon chuckled, sending vibrations through the skin and muscle. Ron’s legs moved wider apart on their own, and Ronon used the space to get better leverage.

“Bloody Hell!” Ron exclaimed as Ronon scraped his teeth along the skin a little. Ronon’s hand moved under his chin, slowly rolling Ron’s balls in his fingers as he sucked all the way up to the tip, then stopped to swirl his tongue around the head. The pre-come was leaking heavily, and he licked at it while he looked up at Ron.

“You taste good,” he said, his voice husky. “Come for me.” And with that he swallowed the length again, massaging his balls and quickly bobbing his head until he felt it coming. Ron threw his head back and moaned, thrusting upward as his orgasm took over, his hands clenched in Ronon’s hair now as the big man milked him and licked him clean. When Ron had stopped spasming, and Ronon was satisfied, he sat back on the floor with a smirk. “You okay?”

Ron’s eyes were closed, his hands hung limp at his sides. He nodded slowly. “Give me a minute.”

“Of course.” Ronon watched him for a moment, then got up to check the instruments. As he sat in the pilot’s seat the display came up. Ronon fiddled with a control, then cursed. “That’s not good.”

“What is it?” Ron asked, sitting up from his slumped position to peer at the display.

“Not sure. Pull yourself together and strap in. This could get nasty.”

Ronon’s eyes narrowed at the display and he increased their speed. Something wasn’t right in Atlantis, but until they got closer, he wouldn’t know what.

p

p

Harry had managed to keep from getting kicked out of McKay’s lab, though he didn’t feel he’d been very much help, aside from explaining the differences between this device and the one they’d found on Earth. The device lay dormant and unmoving. The device on their end had as well, until Ron got closer. Ron and that silly talisman he was playing with. “Doctor, what if it needs a key?”

Rodney looked up from his laptop with a confused look. “A key?”

Harry nodded. “The device on Earth only came on when Ron got close enough, holding this pendant sort of thing. Ron touched my arm just as I touched the device.” Then everything went white and Harry couldn’t see or hear as they were sucked into a vortex that felt like it was pulling his insides out through his navel.

“That could be it.” McKay got up and started pacing. “Maybe the power source is external, and that’s why we can’t find it.”

He snapped his fingers at a nearby tech. “See if there’s a pendant in the other stuff we found. Where’s your friend now?”

“He went to the mainland with Ronon.”

“Oh….Oh…” McKay shook his head. Harry didn’t understand the sudden smirk, but McKay turned away. “Does he still have the pendant?”

“I think so.”

“Maybe when he comes back, then.”

“Dr. McKay, this is Weir. I need you in my office right now.”

“Elizabeth, we may have a break-“

“Now, Rodney!” Rodney spared a glance at Harry, then they both took off at a run.

Rodney didn’t need to get to her office to see what the problem was. The gate room was dark, all but the ambient glow of the open wormhole. The shield was up and holding for the moment, but all of the light in the room was slowly being sucked into it. He gaped at it for a moment, then bounded up the stairs, stopping at the control panel for the shield. The tech nodded to him, and Rodney turned to find Elizabeth staring at him.

“No evidence of there being more than one, Rodney?” She looked furious, and her fury grew as she spotted Harry coming up the stairs. “Why is he here?” She shook her head. “Never mind. We received an audio message immediately after the wormhole opened. There is definitely more than one.”

She nodded to the tech who keyed up the audio. “We are the Obasi. We demand our tribute. You have taken it from us. Now we will take it from you.”

“Tribute?” Harry asked.

“Probably you and your friend.” McKay said, his eyes diverted to one of the consoles. “Obasi, that sounds familiar.”

“Familiar how, Rodney?”

“Now is not the time for panic, Elizabeth. They can’t come through the shield, the worst they can do is suck all of our energy, deplete the power supplies…and then come through because the shield will be down.” He shook his head. “Give me a minute.”

He bent over a laptop, looking through data before looking up. “I was afraid of that.”

Elizabeth turned to him, clearly irritated. “What Rodney?”

“Obasi, I saw it in the Ancient’s database. They were created here on Atlantis, a weapon to fight the Wraith. They couldn’t be controlled though and the scientists that created them banished them to a planet with no stargate. It was believed that they would eventually die out with no food, but they adapted…they learned.”

“That planet had a stargate though, Rodney.”

“I know, maybe they built it themselves. The records die out about 8,000 years ago. The planet seemed to be quiet, the Obasi gone underground, presumed dead.”

“Not dead, hibernating.” Harry said. Everyone turned to stare at him and he blushed. “I’ve read about a species…uh, it was thought dead, extinct, only to be found when it woke from a hibernation of hundreds of years.”

“Rodney?”

“It’s possible.”

“Receiving audio again, Dr. Weir.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“We are the Obasi. You have taken what belongs to us. If you do not return it, we will destroy you.”

Rodney started to say something, but Elizabeth held up her hand. “This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. We are unclear about what we might have taken. Could you be more specific?”

“You have taken our tribute, left to appease our anger and stay our hand. Return it.”

“We can’t return it if you don’t release our gate.” Rodney said.

“We will disengage the gate, but will contact you again if you do not comply.”

“Give us twenty minutes.”

“Rodney?”

The gate closed and the lights came up and Elizabeth turned to Rodney. “It isn’t the boys they want, Elizabeth.”

“What?”

“Think about it. They didn’t come after us when we came out of the caves with the boys. It was when we left with the equipment. Come to think of it, the rock itself changed when Teyla left the cave with the last piece. The rock absorbs the light to keep them sedated, the…the thing controls the rock.”

“Are you sure?”

Rodney made a face. “No, but it’s either that or we send the boys off to be eaten.”

“Right. Go, get it together and send it through.”

“On it.”

“Dr. Weir, this is the Daedalus. What is your situation?”

“We’re fine now, Colonel. There’s a small problem, but we’re dealing with it.”

“Elizabeth are you aware that an entire section of Atlantis disappeared to our sensors?”

“No, I wasn’t. What about now?”

“Sensor readings are normal.”

“Keep an eye on things and let me know if there’s another glitch.”

Rodney pushed the equipment sled into the gateroom. “This is everything.”

“Dial the gate.”

The lights danced around the gate and the wormhole swooshed. As it settled, Ronon and Ron sprinted into the room. “What happened?” Ronon asked as he skidded to a halt beside McKay.

“Long story.” McKay answered, giving the sled a shove into the event horizon. The gate closed and he turned to Elizabeth. “I guess we’ll know if I was right in a few minutes.”

Harry came down to stand beside Ron, looking at him strangely when Ron looked guilty and stepped away a little. Ronon winked at him, then grinned at Ron and Ron turned red. “What’s going on Ron?”

“Nothing, Harry. What’s happening here?”

“Obasi.” Harry said, as if that was all he needed to say.

Ronon frowned at him. “Obasi?”

Rodney nodded. “Yes, where have you been?”

“Mainland.” Ronon rounded on Rodney. “You’re certain they were Obasi?”

“Yes, why?”

“The direct translation for the word in many languages is Evil. There are stories about them that make the Wraith look like children playing war.”

The color drained from Rodney’s face and Ron’s almost at the same time. “And you never mentioned this before because…?”

“They were supposed to be gone. They were supposed to be dead.”

“Well, they seemed to be appeased for the moment.” Elizabeth said, appearing beside them.

Rodney didn’t look comforted by the thought, neither did Ronon. “The good news is, you boys can go home soon.” She keyed her radio. “Daedalus, this is Weir.”

“Go ahead Elizabeth.”

“How long until you’re back?”

“Two days. Why?”

“We have a couple of visitors who need a ride home.”

“Visitors?”

“Long story. See you in a few days.”

p

p

“I can’t wait to see Hermoine’s face when she finds out.” Harry said, lounging on the bed in the room he was sharing with Ron. The Daedelus was leaving the next morning, taking them back to Earth.

“She won’t believe us.” Ron said glumly, though Harry couldn’t tell what was bothering him the most, missing Hermoine, the end of their adventure, or going home.

There was a knock at the door and Ron stiffened. He’d hardly left the room since he and Ronon had returned from their trip and couldn’t seem to decide between how much he enjoyed the bigger man’s company and avoiding him. Harry opened the door, not at all surprised to find Ronon standing there.

“Hey.” Harry pushed the door open and stepped outside. “I’m gonna go grab some food. Want anything Ron?”

Ron shook his head and stood up. The door closed behind Harry and it was just Ron and Ronon…again. Self-consciously, Ron stood with his hands in front of him and cleared his throat. “You okay?” Ronon asked, moving closer.

“Fine.” Ron squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Ron exhaled slowly. “I-you surprised me.”

Ronon’s smile was broad. “I gathered that.”

“I’m not…you know…I have a girlfriend.”

“You said that before. She isn’t here. We are.”

“I love her. We don’t…this isn’t right.”

Ronon stopped his approach and nodded. “All right, I can respect that. I guess this is goodbye then, Ron. Nice knowing you.” Ronon extended his hand and Ron took it hesitantly.

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

Ron bit his lip. “You seem mad.”

“I’m not mad, Ron.”

Suddenly Ron pulled Ronon closer and kissed him clumsily. Ronon’s free hand circled the younger man’s waist. When Ron pulled back Ronon chuckled. “One more for the road?” Ronon whispered and Ron blushed.

Ronon’s kiss was fierce, his tongue plunging into Ron’s mouth without hesitation. His hands held Ron’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pulled at Ron’s sweater until he managed to get it off and tossed on the floor. Ron’s skin was white and pale compared to Ronon’s and he enjoyed the play of colors as he kissed down Ron’s neck to his chest, his hands working at Ron’s pants until he grew frustrated. “Lose those,” he growled, backing off a pace to peel off his own clothes.

Ron shucked his jeans and dropped them, standing before Ronon in nothing but his boxers and gaping as Ronon shed his own pants, his cock already semi-hard and protruding in front of him. Ronon pushed the boxers down, and grabbed Ron’s own cock, stroking it lightly to bring it to life. Ron’s groan was low pitched and Ronon took it as a signal to move forward. He guided Ron toward the bed, his hand never leaving the younger man’s cock.

He made eye contact before he knelt on the bed between Ron’s legs, arranging him on the bed to make them both comfortable. He kept the pacing even, and Ron’s breathing grew ragged. His free hand massaged Ron’s balls, then slid lower, slowly circling his asshole.

Ron’s eyes shot open as Ronon inserted a finger and he squirmed until Ronon removed it. Ronon’s hand left Ron’s cock and he slid up the white chest, kissing a trail up to his lips. “Trust me?”

Ron nodded hesitantly. Ronon kissed him, his tongue sliding over Ron’s and his teeth nipping at Ron’s lips. Ronon’s hand slid back to Ron’s cock and resumed its stroking while Ronon continued kissing him. Ron’s hips were thrusting upward involuntarily and he clutched at Ronon, his eyes shut tight as he groaned into Ronon’s mouth. He came, shuddering in Ronon’s arms. They lay quietly for a moment, before Ronon whispered in his ear. “I want to fuck you.”

“I-I’ve never…”

Ronon kissed him. “I won’t hurt you. I want you…I want to give you something to remember me by.” His voice was deep, his hand idly stroking Ron’s thigh. “Roll over.”

Ronon left the bed briefly. When he returned Ron’s eyes met his and Ronon let one hand stroke his cheek. His cock was stiff, aching and Ron’s eyes slid down to it, his hand reaching out for it. As if in a trance, Ron’s hand slid slowly over the skin of the head, his thumb making a circle around it. Ronon exhaled slowly, trying to maintain control. “Roll over,” he said again and this time Ron did, flipping onto his stomach.

Trying to remember to go slow, Ronon knelt between Ron’s spread legs, dispensing some lube from the tube he’d retrieved from his pants. He inserted one finger, and Ron tensed again. “Relax.” Ronon’s free hand rubbed Ron’s back and thighs, while he worked his finger inside of him. The second finger brought a groan from Ron, and Ronon increased his pace. His cock was on fire, craving the release to come. The third finger brought more noise from Ron, guttural sounds and whimpers. “Up on your knees.” Ronon encouraged and Ron moved. Ronon positioned his cock so the head was just at the opening it sought.

“Relax now.” Ronon murmured, pulling Ron to lean against him while he guided himself in, just a little. Ron gasped and his ass cheeks clenched briefly before he relaxed. “Good boy.” Ronon guided them forward and pressed inward. Ron’s whimpers increased as he withdrew, and the groans got louder as he pressed inward again. “Damn!” He was going to come much faster than he wanted.

He worked himself into a steady pace, the sound of his skin meeting Ron’s punctuated by the delicious sounds coming from Ron and the grunting he realized was coming from his own mouth. He pulled Ron onto him, though he didn’t need to. Ron was starting to press back into him as Ronon’s cock stroked over his prostrate. Ronon reached under him to find Ron’s cock hard again. He pulled on it in counterpoint to his own thrusting.

Ron’s moaning went up an octave, keening into the pillow under his mouth as his body shook beneath Ronon. “Damn!” Ronon couldn’t keep from coming, his cock exploding, spilling his fiery come into Ron before he could pull out. Seconds later, Ron was cuming too, biting his pillow to keep from screaming out loud.

They collapsed together onto the bed and lay panting as Ronon’s cock slowly shrank and slipped out of Ron. When his breathing had returned to normal, Ronon ran a hand down Ron’s back. “You okay?”

Ron nodded, but didn’t speak right away. When he turned to face Ronon, he kissed him. “I’m good. How about you?”

Ronon smiled and sat up. “I’m good. I think I’m going to miss you, Ron.” Ronon got up and started to get dressed. “We should probably not be naked when Harry gets back, unless you want to explain this to him.”

“Yeah…not going there.” Ron scrambled to his feet and started looking for his clothes. “Some things even best friends don’t talk about.”

Ronon smiled and nodded in agreement. He kissed Ron’s forehead. “I need to go. I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll come by in the morning to say goodbye.”

Ron nodded, following him to the door. As Ronon headed out, Harry was just coming back. Ron waved, though whether it was in greeting or farewell, he wasn’t certain. Everything had just changed and for the moment he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

p

p

“So, when you get back to Earth, Stargate Command will want to debrief you, then they can get you back to England. You’ll be okay from there?” Elizabeth asked as Harry and Ron awaited transport up to the Daedelus.

Harry nodded. “Get us to London, we can handle the rest.”

“Good. You two take care.” She shook their hands, then withdrew.

Harry and Ron smiled and waved at those who had come to say goodbye, Ronon and Teyla, Dr. McKay and Sheppard. “Daedalus, we’re ready.”

“Understood, Elizabeth. See you in a few weeks.”

Harry and Ron shimmered, then disappeared and Elizabeth sighed. “Good kids.” She looked pointedly at Rodney who shook his head.

“Yeah, okay. I’d still like to know how they got here.”

Ronon laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Sometimes you just have to accept what’s happened, Rodney…go with the flow.”

“You would know about that, eh, Ronon?” Rodney asked.

“What? What did I miss?” Sheppard asked limping closer.

“Nothing.” Ronon said.

“Ronon took Ron to the mainland.” Rodney said, raising an eyebrow. Sheppard stared at him for a minute, then understanding dawned.

He punched Ronon lightly in the arm. “You dog, you!”

Elizabeth seemed less amused. “If you guys are done, we have things to deal with.”

“The Obasi.” Ronon said.

“The Obasi.” Elizabeth agreed. “We need to dig out all of the details on them. They may have been sedated by our return of their equipment, but we don’t know if we’ll see them again.”

“I for one hope we don’t.” Sheppard said. “The Wraith are more than enough evil for me.”

No one really responded, standing still for a few moments looking at each other before they wandered off to their own tasks. Somewhere out there, on a planet with a working stargate was a new evil, a race created to destroy the Wraith, and capable of destroying much more.


End file.
